I Need A Heero
by EastSide
Summary: Duo is working as a cashier in a supermarket when Heero Yuy decides to walk into his life. The orphanage is in danger of shuting down. What if it does? Duo can't live alone until he's 19. He needs a hero... Slash 1x2
1. Default Chapter

Title: I need a Heero

Chapter: One

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did, Duo would have joined in on killing Relena instead of stopping Heero.

Author: East Side

* * *

DUO'S POV

"Ma'am, I'm positive I gave you the correct amount of change." I said, talking to the eccentric old woman in the bright purple coat and the straw hat. "But if you insist, I'd be glad to send you on up to the managers office." I finished, anxious to hand the problem woman over to Hilde to handle. The lady, who looked to be about fifty years old, stuck her nose in the air and marched on over to Hildes office.

I sighed in relief. My shift was finally over.

Shedding the store apron that I was forced to wear over my leather pants and black shirt, I grabbed my jacket and made my getaway before Hilde came out ranting and raving. Heading out the door, I began the long walk back to the orphanage. Unfortunately all the kids would be in bed, since it was approaching midnight, so there would be no smiling faces to cheer me up after my miserable day.

Are you curious as to what happened to make my day so terribly bad? Good! Now I have someone to rant to!

Alright! First things first...

Sister Helen informed me this morning that our main benefactor is going to stop giving us money. Without that money the orphanage may have to be shut down. I _can't_ let that happen. Tomorrow I'm going to look for a better paying job..I'm pretty sure anything will be better paying than working as a cashier at a supermarket.

And then, around five o'clock, the sexiest guy my violet eyes has ever had the privilege to see walked into the store and therefore into my life. He even ended up at my cash!

What's wrong with seeing the hottest guy you've ever seen, you wonder?

Well...

I didn't know I was _gay_ until that moment.

It's quite disturbing when you first find out you're gay...

I'll tell you what made hottie sexy...

The guy was about my height with chocolate not-to-be-tamed hair. He had tight leather pants that rode low on his slim hips and a white tank top. The summer heat must have taken it's toll on him because held his jacket in his right hand...In his other he held...

_Strawberry scented lube!_

No doubt that _this_ guy was gay...

I guess he spotted the blush on my face because the young stranger glared as if he was daring me to say something. usually I would have said a smart remark, not caring about getting my face mangled, but right then I was too busy drowning in the depth of those cold, blue eyes...

Recovering, I shook my head to clear it from the daze I had sunk into. I quickly tallied up the purchase, placed in a bag and handed it back to him. Just before he walked out of the store my mouth had started working again.

"Have a _very_, nice night!" I called out to the stranger. He had glanced back at me and smirked. Damn was he hot when he smirked...

Anyways...

So the orphanage might be shut down and it's only hope is a gay seventeen year old...

The world is cruel.

Or so I thought until a shiny new silver Mercedes stopped beside me. I was only about a quarter of the way to the orphanage. The tinted window came down, revealing the same sexy guy from earlier.

"Want a ride?" He asked, his deep voice making my knees weak.

I hesitated.

What if he was a mass murderer or something?

Then he smirked again, as if he would read the thoughts that ran through my head. That's when I made my decision. I was going to see that smirk as much as possible. Denying myself that would be like ripping my heart out and wishing me the best of luck.

So I nodded and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door.

Taking a seat on the black leather I vaguely wondered how much food this could have bought for the kids...

"I gotta warn ya, I live pretty far from here." I said, as he began to drive...Quite fast.

"That's fine." He said, turning up the music. It was techno. The type that's great to dance to.

"I'm Duo Maxwell." I said, aching in know this strangers name.

"Heero Yuy." He said, glancing at me. I smiled, thinking of the song 'I need a hero.'

We approached downtown and evidently, a brawl had begun in front of one of the gay nightclubs. It was six against two, but the two looked to be handling themselves quite well. Heero brought the Mercedes to a screeching halt and jumped out of the car.

Exiting it also, I ran over behind Heero, guessing that the two were his friends and four against six is better than three against six.

Heero said nothing, instead he wrenched one tough looking guy off of a blonde fellow and connected his fist with his face. Continuously.

Shrugging, I joined in the brawl. The Shinigami coming out in me as I fought side by side with Heero, the blonde and a guy with freakish brown hair.

Eventually they got the hint that they were not going to defeat us, they all took off running. But not before one yelled back over his shoulder;

"Bunch of fucking queers!"

My face flushed but the other three looked pretty accustomed to it. The brown haired guy gathered up the blonde in his arms and he nodded in thanks. The blonde looked worse for wear with blood spurting out of his lip.

"Quatre?" the brown haired guy said.

"Oh, don't worry yourself, Trowa. I'll be fine." The blonde replied, wrapping his arms around Trowas neck.

"Lets dance." He heard him whisper into Trowas ear.

Quatre turned and said; "Thanks Heero. Who's your..._Friend_?"

There's that blush again...

Damn it!

"This is Duo Maxwell." Heero said, taking notice of the red tint on my cheeks. "Thank you as well, Duo." Quatre said. "We're going inside, wanna come?" He asked Heero and I.

Heero glanced at me.

"I..I can't." I said.

Heero dropped my gaze.

'Oh great, now he thinks your _straight_!' I thought.

I'll fix that...

"I _would_, but I have to get up early tomorrow." I stated, clearly making it known that I was gay. Heeros cobalt eyes flashed towards me and he smirked. Trowa had begun kissing Quatre's neck and the blonde giggled.

"I'd better get Trowa on the dance floor before he finds another blonde to dance with." He said.

"You know you're the only blonde for me." Trowa murmured against Quatres neck.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for getting the lube for us, Heero." With that they turned and walked inside the gay nightclub, hand in hand.

I grinned like an idiot. So it wasn't for him...

Heero headed back towards the car which was still on the street and successfully blocking traffic.

I said; "I can walk you know. I don't to ruin a perfectly good night of dancing for you just to drive me home." Opening his door, he replied;

"I don't want to dance alone tonight."

"Well I'm _certain_ there will be people willing to dance the night away with _you_." I said, visibly giving him the once over. He smirked again, to my delight and said;

"You're the one I want to dance with."

My eyes flew wide open in surprise. I had never gotten a suggestion like _that _from another male. We got in the car and he asked;

"How long have you been out of the closet?"

"Ah...well...since...never?" I replied. "So you're a closet case." Heero stated. I blushed _again _and nodded.

We'll have to change that." Heero said, reaching over and caressing his hand down my cheek.

_'Oh Shinigami...' _

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you want to see in the future chapters! 


	2. Violet Eyes

Title: I need a Heero

Chapter: Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Author: East Side

* * *

Heero's POV

I walked past the security and into the midnight black doors to my night club, almost running into a statue.

'That braided baka has been distracting me.'

'Everyone has noticed. My mother, my father, the rest of my family. How can it be that obvious? I've only seen him once. That time in the supermarket three days ago.

I almost ruined the liquor inventory Quatre took for the night club. After that I promised myself I wouldn't go back to see him, at least until I got my problems straightened out.

Wondering what they are?

Then I'll tell you, although they are quite embarrassing...

I have a therapist.

Yes, you heard correctly.

T-H-E-R-A-P-I-S-T'

Her name is Midi Une and she has been my therapist for the last two years...She helped me tell my parents that I was gay when I was 15. And now she has been helping me with...well...physical contact.

I have a phobia...

...a disorder...

...whatever you want to call it.

My stomach gets all twisted up and I get nauseous whenever I touch someone in a sexual way. It was terribly embarrassing when I was growing up. When the only boyfriend I ever had would want to make out, I would run into the bathroom and vomit until my stomach was empty.

I absolutely and flat out refused to go to a therapist until I found out my cousin, Midi, was one.

My family is huge. Us 'Yuy's are everywhere. We're close knit too. Which is amazing because we're spread all over the world.

For example: If I needed to go to the hospital after being shot doing something beyond the laws of our society (A.K.A.: Illegal), my cousin Dr. Jonathan Yuy and my aunt Dr. Rachel Yuy would be there to fix me up and sneak me out of the hospital.

People know not to mess with us, because the best part of having such a close knit family...Is that they will literally _kill _for you.

Screw this waiting around, I'm going to the supper market.

AT THE ORPHANAGE (Duo's POV)

"Duo?" I heard someone whisper.

I rolled over, the sheets rustling as I faced the door and the little girl who was calling my name. Sister Helen was standing behind her.

"What's up, Chrissy?" I ask the little orphan who had came to live with us six months ago. I sat up and rubbed the sleepys out of my eyes.

"_I've been adopted_!" She cried, dropping her teddy bear and jumping on my bed. "That's amazing!" I said, giving Chrissy my silly grin and hugging her. "When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow! They called today and asked if they could adopt me! I talked to them for a minute and they said I would have my OWN room and toys and _everything_!" She squealed.

I glanced at Sister Helen. She smiled a sad little smile and said; "The government said that they couldn't bother with supporting us anymore. So they said they'd place out a nation wide advertisement saying that we were in desperate need of homes for the children."

My eyes went wide.

I knew what that meant and so did Sister Helen.

No one wanted a seventeen year old that they could take care of for two years. They all wanted little children who would grow up calling them 'Mom' and 'dad'.

Don't get me wrong! I was happy the government finally decided to put out ads to adopt. But since this one is being shut down, now I will probably be sent to a bigger orphanage, where there would be theft, drugs, and god knows what else.

I rolled out of bed, and put my big happy-go-lucky grin on my face, took Chrissy by the hand, and went about my day.

LATER

'Where is he?'

'Where is he?'

'_Where is he?' _Ithought, while bagging some groceries for an old couple.

'Damn it. I swear I'm obsessed.'

I kept scanning the store for those cobalt eyes and that chocolate hair...

AH HA! I have him in my sights. He's standing by the mangers office. He wasn't talking to Hilde, sheesh! He was talking to Hilde's _boss_! I stared shamelessly, attempting to drink in the sight of him. (Heero...Not Hilde's boss..)

While I was completely enraptured by the sight of Heero, my co-worker, Otto, walked up to me. He waved a hand in front of my face..I didn't react. So he shook me out of my reverie and said; "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Was it just me, or did Heero's eyes narrow when he saw Otto grab me?

Anyways...

When Otto saw who I was staring at, he did a double take. "Do you know who that is!" Otto whispered.

"Ah...I know that his name is Heero.." I said, puzzled. "That's the owner of the hottest night club in the city!" Otto informed me.

"Impossible. I've been to every night club in the city." I reminded him. "Yeah...um..Duo? There's a reason you don't know this guy..He's the owner of the club formally named; "Sated Haven"...It's a gay night club."

Otto's cheeks changed to the color of rosy red.

"Oh..." I said, looking at Heero again.

"You said: 'formally named', so what's the name of his club now?" I asked, my eyes still sweeping over that lithe body of his...

Otto slapped a hand over his mouth. "OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed.

"Heero changed the name to; 'Violet Eyes' two days ago."

"_Violet Eyes_!" I repeated.

Otto nodded his confirmation as Heero stalked toward us. When he came to a halt in front of me he glared at Otto, who cowardly shrank back and jogged to the other side of the store.

"Hi, Hee-chan!" I exclaimed nervously. He raised an eyebrow. "Hee-chan?" He asked.

I nodded vigorously, boldly placing my hand on his shoulder.

He flinched.

He fucking _flinched!_

I quickly removed my hand and looked down at my shoes. Damn too bold. 'Stupid Duo!' I chastised myself.

He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head up to meet his gaze. "It's alright, Duo. I just...Have some issues." He said.

Oh great now _he's_ the one looking at the floor.

Our awkward silence was broken when a bruised and bloody Quatre Winner, dragged himself into the store.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Title: I Need A Heero

Chapter: Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing...Do you?

Author: East Side

I watched as Heero lept over the counter and shoved aside a crowd of shoppers who stopped to look at the bloodied figure. Quatres blond hair was matted to his head with blood, and the red substance was smeared across his face. His innocent baby blue's glanced up at Heero as he made a poor attempt at a smirk; "This gay bashing is really getting old."

I was beside Heero in an instant.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! WHO DID THIS TO YOU! DOES TROWA KNOW YET! CHRIST, OF COURSE HE DOESN'T KNOW OR HE'D BE HERE!" I shouted.

"Shh! People are staring!" Quatre scolded Duo, looking around self-conciously.

"Oh, who gives a shit. Let them stare! We've got to get you to a hospital!" Duo exclaimed. Otto causiously walked over.

"Should I call for an ambulence?" He hesitantly asked.

"No! I'll be fine. Just drive me home, Heero. Please." Heero took in the sight of his beat up and bruised friend and sighed. "Quatre..." Heero looked like he was about to object.

"Damnit Heero, if you take me to the hospital I swear to god there will be no place on earth..or in space...that you will hide from my wrath!" Quatre spat out.

"Fine. I'll drop you off at Dorothys." Heero stated.

An adorable: _"meep!"_ came from the blond man as he clutched at Heero. "Alright. Hospital's fine." He said.

I helped Heero support him outside and into the passenger seat of the Mercedes.

"Duo." Heero said. I turned around from where I had just closed Quatres door to see Heero one hand on his leather clad hip and the other holding out a piece of paper.

"Trowas address. Can you get him? Trowa will flip if I pick him up before taking Quatre to the hospital." Heero stated. I grabbed the paper, nodded vigerously and attemped to walk off...But a hand on my wrist stilled me.

_"Thank you. I am in your debt."_ Heero whispered close to my ear. My face flushed and I nodded. Then he got in the car, and was off, burnin' rubber to get Trowa's lover to the hospital.

I glanced down at the address in my hand. The place was about six blocks from where I was.

_'Good thing I'm a fast runner.'_ I thought as I tore down the sidewalk like the devil was gnawing at my heels.

At Trowa's Appartment

Out of breath, I banged my fist on the door. A lock slid out of place and Trowa, drenched in head to toe, skin tight leather opened the door.

"Did you lose your key again, Quat-" Trowa began to say.

"Oh. Hello Duo."

_'Ha, sorry to disapoint ya buddy.'_ I thought.

"Listen. Quatre-got-beat-up-and-he's-at-the-hospital-with-Heero." I stated in one breath. Trowa blinked.

_"Fuck."_ He declared, grabbing the keys by the door, he slammed the door closed and we both started running for his car.

At The Hospital

After Trowa was finished threatening the poor nurse on the ground floor with murder one, we finially got the number to Quatres room. Apparently only 'immediate family' were allowed to see him and the nurse wasn't accepting the word 'partener' as _immediate_. For christsake, the only closer you can get would be Quatres mother!

We took the stairs as Trowa was obviously too worked up to take a slow ride in the elevator. We got to Quatres floor in no time and immediately found Quatre, clutching to Heero as Heero was using a death glare on the nurse.

"Don't you dare prick me with that!" Quatre exclaimed, his voice quivering at the sight of the long needle in a nurses hand.

When Quatre turned to hide his face, he glimpsed his Trowa.

His eyes brightened with tears of relief and he didn't even notice the needle the damn nurse pricked him with. All he could see was Trowa. His love.

His damn _sexy_ love all done up in leather...

I noticed the look on Quatres face and saw it reflect in Trowas eyes. The green-eyed man hurried to Quatre, who was sitting up on a bed. Quatre started crying as Trowa gathered him up in his arms, trying to kiss the pain away.

"They got you again, didn't they?" I heard Trowa whisper. Quatres sobbs grew louder at this statement and Heero grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. I grabbed the nurse and chucked her out the door like a rag doll. We closed the door and let Quatre cry in peace with his lover.

Please review!


End file.
